Console Dog Game Love
by Coru Corpse
Summary: Zuleika fue remplazada por Debrah, incluso en el Corazon de Castiel, pero..¿eso será todo? Este nuevo alejamiento abre paso a una nueva relación con Armin, pero Castiel no dejará las cosas así. Esto puede provocar una fuerte lucha entre los chicos que involucrará al final a todo el instituto.
1. A quién no le gustan las cosquillas

**¡Hola! Bueno, ésta es la segunda historia que escribo acerca de Corazón de Melón, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Bueno, les explicaré como va ésta chamba: Zuleika (Sucrette) narrará los hechos que ocurran a lo largo del fanfic, tanto del presente como del pasado. El presente será Team Armin y el pasado Team Castiel, y para que no se vayan a perder en el espacio tiempo(?) les ayudaré colocando fechas de cuándo ocurrió cada cosa. Todo sucede en los años 2014, 2015 y 2016.**

 **Disfrutenla y dejen un review, si no es mucha molestia.**

* * *

 _ **08/08/2016**_.

Estaba sola... Realmente sola. Ella me había arrebatado todo: mis amigas, mis amigos, a él... Debrah había vuelto, y al parecer no había aprendido la lección, ni ella ni Castiel, quien hacía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Justo en ese momento, ella pasó enfrente de mí agarrada del brazo del muchacho, me miró de reojo con sus ojos que gritaban victoria, entonces deslizó sus brazos, como dos serpientes arrastrándose, al pecho del chico hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo que seguía a continuación era obvio, después de todo el patrón de esos movimientos se habían grabado en mi memoria tras muchas veces de observarlo en mis narices. Era como si... Me estuviera presumiendo su "trofeo"... Su vacío y pelirrojo trofeo. Entonces se acercó a él para besarle, de lengua, obviamente. ¿Que cómo lo sabía? Pues porque ella y el idiota ese sacaban sus lenguas para enrrollarlas entre sí, tanto que yo juraba que algún día empezarían a toquetearse ahí mismo, en frente de todos.

–Hola.– Era Alexy, el ÚNICO amigo de verdad que me quedaba. Aún recuerdo cuando me dí cuenta de lo falsos que eran todos y de lo mucho que él valía la pena. Yo le intentaba hablar a Rosa, pero ella no hacía más que evitarme, hasta que me dijo de una vez por todas "No te soporto más, Zuleika, me tienes harta, basta ya", entonces tenía ganas de llorar y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Alexy, quien se paró de su asiento en clase de Doña Delanay... DE DELANAY... y gritó a todo pulmón:

–YO NO SÉ SI ES QUE A USTEDES LES LAVARON EL CEREBRO, PERO AL MENOS YO PREFERIRÍA MIL VECES A ZUL QUE A LA ZORRA ÉSTA.– Señalando a Debrah.

–¡Alejandro! ¡Siéntese inmediatamente!– Le advirtió Doña Delanay, pero él decidió ignorarle.

–DE VERDAD QUE NO ENTIENDO, ELLA NOS HA APOYADO A TODOS, SIQUIERA UNA VEZ, ¿Y USTEDED QUÉ ES LO QUE HACEN? DARLE LA ESPALDA POR LA CULPA DE LA VÍBORA DE DEBRAH.

–Mira que si no te callas, te castro aquí mismo.– Gruñó Castiel.

–¡Alejandro, Castiel! ¡Diríjanse a la dirección en éste instante!– Gritó Doña Delanay siendo ignorada una vez más.

–¡Ah! ¡¿Tú me vas a callar?! Pero si eres el que más debería de estar avergonzado, porque tú eres quien inicio ésta estupidez con la zorrita ésta. TE VENDISTE POR SEXO.

–PUES YO SÍ LO CALLARÉ, SEÑOR ALEJANDRO. LOS DOS A DIRECCIÓN, QUIERO QUE LA DIRECTORA LOS SUSPENDA.

Lo suspendieron una semana, y cada día de esa semana yo fuí a verlo a su casa, sin falta, y Armin actuaba como si yo no existiera, por supuesto. Nunca lo olvidaré.

–Hola, Alex.

Alexy sonrió. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella sonrisa sin la cual yo no hubiera podido sobrevivir a esos infernales seis meses.

–¿Qué cuentas?– Le pregunté.

–Los días que faltan para el baile.

–¿Por qué? ¿Kentin ha admitido lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Laetti e irá contigo?

–Aparte...

–¿Es cierto?– Dije sin poder creerlo.

–Sí, lo seguí por el pasillo y gritó "Okey, tuvimos sexo, ¿okey? ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me encantó! ¡Me fascinó!... Tú... Me encantas tú."

–No puede ser.

–Bueno... Lo admitió e irá al baile conmigo, pero no dijo la última parte.

–Jaja, está bien. Y... ¿aparte de eso?

–En realidad tengo la venganza perfecta contra la bruja esa, de nada.

–No, Alex... Ya no importa, nada de eso importa.

–Si tú lo dices...

 **...**

Como ya era rutina, Alexy y yo decidimos vernos en su casa para charlar un rato de tonterías, o simplemente de lo que se nos ocurriera. Como dije, rutina. Toqué la puerta de madera blanca de la casa que visitaba constantemente, y en eso abrió Armin, como de costumbre. Entonces llegó ese típico silencio momentáneo e incómodo que se presentaba desde hacía varios meses entre nosotros cada rara vez que nos cruzábamos, que casualmente cada vez que sucedía aquello era cuando yo venía a hablar con Alex.

–Eh... Alexy no está.

–¡Vaya! Yo... Dile que vine a verlo, ¿okey?

–Sí, claro... – Dijo como si quisiera decir algo más. En vista de que no continuaba, decidí alejarme un poco con intenciones de irme de una vez a mi casa. Sin Alex, no tenía sentido que me quedara por ahí. –No, Zul, espera.– En cuanto escuché mi nombre, voltee. Al final sí diría algo más.

–¿Si?

–Tú... ¿Quieres jugar Mortal Kombat? Hace mucho que no jugamos y... Extraño vencerte.– Qué raro, ¿ahora resulta que extrañaba vencerme a MÍ?

–¿De qué estás hablando?– Apartó la mirada y guardó silencio. –La que ganaba siempre era yo.– Entonces sonrió. Abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar y me acerqué.

Acepté, claro que sí, pero es que aunque dijera que no me importaba que todos excepto Alexy me ignoraran, la verdad es que extrañaba a Armin, y mucho.

–Te extrañé.– Solté sin pensarlo siquiera, retractandome inmediatamente por haberlo dicho. Esperé el momento en que él me cerrara la puerta en la cara, pero no llegó.

–Y yo a ti.

Me sonroje, sin razón aparente. Simplemente no lo esperaba.

–¿Zul?– Me había quedado practicamente petrificada. No sabía qué pensar. –¿Qué esperas? ¿Alguna invitación?– De hecho sí, pensé. –Adelante, entra ya.

Pasé por el marco de la puerta, pero me quedé en la entrada un momento, pues que sentía incómoda estando ahí, como si fuera una invasora o algo por el estilo. Armin pareció notarlo.

–Toma asiento, iré por la consola.

Avancé un poco temerosa hacia la sala, pero inmediatamente me relajé y actúe como solía hacerlo anteriormente, entonces me senté en donde siempre lo hacía cada vez que jugábamos y cuando llegó Armin me entrego el control que usaba antes. Le sonreí y él me regresó el gesto.

–¿Lista para perder?– Preguntó tomando asiento junto a mí, encendiendo la consola.

–No lo creo, amiguito.– Respondí con determinación.

Jugamos por horas y horas, sin parar. Yo escogí a Sindel y él a Sub-cero. Por esas horas, no sentí que lo de hace seis meses hubiera pasado en realidad, sentí como si los malos ratos se hubieran desvanecido, fue... como los viejos tiempos, los viejos y buenos tiempos.

Él ganó unas partidas, yo otras, y cuando nos casamos, Armin apagó la televisión y recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas, y aunque me sorprendió un poco lo io rápido que regresó toda su confianza, lo dejé estar.

–Ya extrañaba esto.– Dije sonriendo.

–Yo igual, y también extrañaba... ¡Esto!– De repente se enderezó, me tumbó sobre el sofá y comenzó a darme un ataque de cosquillas sin piedad.

–¡Admite que soy el mejor, que soy mejor que tú jugando Mortal Kombat! ¡Dilo!

–¡JAJAJA! ¡NOO! ¡BASTA POR FAVOR! ¡No más tortura griega! ¡JAJAJA!

–Tortura romana, querrás decir. Tortura griega es el té de gengibre que tu mamá nos obligab a tomar cada que iba a tu casa. Ahora... ¡Dí que soy el mejor!

–¡No! ¡Basta!

–¡No hasta que digas que soy el mejor!

–¡E-eres... El mejor! ¡JAJAJA!– Se apartó satisfecho de mí y sonrió.

–Bien. ¿Quién quiere jugar Metal Slug?

–¡Yo~!– Alcé la mano entre carcajadas réplicas del reciente antentado terrorista de cosquillas.

Seguimos así un buen rato, hasta que Alexy decidió presentarse en la casa.

–¡He vuelto, Armin! Oye, encontré esta chaqueta y pensé que se me vería bien, pero pensándolo bien queda mejor con... –Levantó la vista de su recién compra y nos vio a ambos sentados en la sala. –Zul, ¿qué...? Ay, no. Lo olvidé, perdoname.– Se disculpó mientras dejaba sobre la mesa de centro la bolsa, ligeramente incrédulo de lo que veía.

–No, descuida. Armin y yo nos divertimos bastante, así que no estuvo tan mal.

–Oh, ya... Ya veo.– Balbuceó, procesando mis palabras.

–¿Alguno me diría qué hora es, por favor?– Solicité.

–Como las nueve y algo, ¿por qué?– Dijo Alexy revisando su reloj de muñeca. Era bastante tarde.

–Diablos, debo irme. Nos vemos, chicos.– Me despedí de beso y abrazo de ambos, pues no los vería en todo el fin de semana. Después me dí cuenta de que el abrazo que le había dado a Armin había sido más largo, pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no estaba así con él...

 _ **06/05/2015**_

Acaricié a Demonio. Estaba tumbada en la cama de Castiel, mientras él fumaba en el exterior del departamento pues sabía que me molestaba el humo del cigarro. Sonreí, ese día habíamos ido al parque, y había sido muy divertido.

–Pareces tonta cada vez que sonríes así.– Me dijo con cinismo el pelirrojo mientras su boca se arqueaba de lado hasta formar una sonrisa pícara.

–Tú también pareces tonto cuando sonríes por mí.

–¿Sonreír por tí? No sé de qué hablas.– Dijo tratando de hacerse el desentendido, para sólo verme directo a los ojos y reir un par de veces. –¡Era broma!

–Jaja, que graciosito.– Dije con sarcasmo.

–Naturalmente, el único motivo por el que sonríes es que piensas en mí en paños menores, ¿no es así?

–Ya quisieras, cariño.– Volvió a sonreir y se acercó a mí sólo para acariciarme la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Odiaba que hiciera eso, porque era entonces que me perdía en esos orbes grises que se asimilaban a una tormenta. Se me subió el calor a la cara, seguramente porque me sonroje, como siempre.

–Pareces un perro, moviendo la cola cada vez que su amo lo acaricia.

–Yo no soy ningún p-perro.– Tartamudee.

–Como digas.– Sonrió de nuevo y entonces acercó su boca a mi oreja. –Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.– Susurró de manera dulce, enloqueciéndome con cada palabra. Llego a mi cuello, y lo lamió provocándome un gemido. Entonces se alejó un poco con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –¿Decías?

–¡Idiota!– Le dije divertida, tomé su almohada y comencé a pegarle con ella en la cara. Intentaba protegerse con sus brazos pero sus reflejos no eran buenos.

–¿Por qué tan agresiva? Todavía no te he hecho ningún chupetón, ¿o es por eso mismo? ¡Jaja!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No escaparás!

–¿Ah, no?– Me arrebató la almohada y me empujó contra su colchón haciéndome cosquillas provocando que me moviera sin parar para intentar safarme. –Qué perrito tan tierno, ¿te gusta que te rasquen la barriga?

–¡No! ¡Basta! ¡JAJAJA!– Dije sin poder contener más las risas.

Y Demonio ladró, al parecer también quería atención de parte de su dueño.

* * *

 **¡Y tada! Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer.**

 **El próximo arrancará con el Team Castiel, así que déjenme saber si van a querer Lemon o no 7u7**

 **Bye-bye, se despide Coru Corpse.**

 _ **Editado el Sábado 3 de Diciembre del 2016 a las 12:11 am por Panku.**_


	2. Amigos

**Well…well… volví de entre los muertos, de verdad ofrezco una disculpa a quien lea esto ya que no habia publica en…uff…años, aun así agradezco si es que alguien lee**

 **esto, si no, aunque me decepcionaría, realmente no seria sorpresa, por el momento me esforzare y desempolvare el diccionario. Disfruten!**

* * *

Sábado... el peor día de la semana, como mi lista de amigos se limitaba a Alexy y TAL VEZ Armin, no había muchas opciones a las cuales recurrir si quería salir, y ellos para mi desgracia practicaban esgrima todo el maldito sábado, alguna vez considere en entrar con ellos, pero soy demasiado torpe en los deportes como para intentarlo.

Y en conclusión, lo que describía a mi fin de semana era un sofá, The X Factor, y pitzzerolas, ademas de oír a la tia Carolina hablar de su trabajo, de que era un hada, o de que extrañaba su metabolismo de adolescente.

Estaba cantando una concursante delgada de tez negra, con una increible voz a sus maravillosos 15 años, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

-Yo abriré angelitoooo- canturrea tia Carolina dirigiendose a la puerta.

-Esta bieeen-

-Hola jovencito apuesto-

Y al oír esas palabras me da un infarto de lo mas desagradable... tia Carolina siempre le decia eso a Casstiel cuando venia a casa... es un recuerdo de esos que vuelven y se atoran en mi garganta.

-Pasa, pasa, esta en la sala-

-Alohaaaaaaaa- mis costillas son dolorosamente presionas por las rodillas de Alexy que se aventó contra mi en cuando me vio.

-¿No tenias hoy clase de esgrima?-

-Se nota que te da gusto verme- dice algo decepcionado

-El profe no pudo ir- responde Armin y entonces me doy cuenta de que todo el tiempo estuvo ahí parado en el umbral de la sala.

-Ah..ok- Yo..OH NO, NO NO NO NO NO, ESTOY...

-Linda pijama- Diabloooooooooos, ¡tenia que usar la pijama de conejo ahora!, no me di cuenta o no le di importancia porque para ser sinceros Alexy ya me la había visto puesta, pero Armin no

-Gracias- digo claramente apenada y lo mas probable es que también sonrojada.

-Zule, vamos a ir de compras, ya que renovare el armario de Armin, ¿quieres venir?-

-¿Verte probarle cosas a tu hermano mientras el pone cara de apenado?¿Crees que me lo perdería? Solo déjame cambiarme rápido.- Salgo de la habitacion para dirigirme a mi propio cuarto, una vez ahi cierro la puerta y abro mi armario, despues de buscar un rato en uno de los cajones encuentro un par de jeans y una blusa que me convencen, me pongo mis tennis y agarro algo de dinero, el cual por cierto, se me esta acabando, asi que pronto deberia conseguir otro empleo.

 _-momentos mas tarde-_

Nos encontrábamos ya saliendo del edificio y pidiendo un taxi.

Alexy se sentó en medio, y no paraba de hacer comentarios que si bien, (para que negarlo), me hacían reír, también me incomodaban, del tipo: "Kentin la tiene tan grande que me abrió el culo mas de lo que ya lo estaba", lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera moderaba su voz y el taxista nos pidió que nos bajáramos dos cuadras antes, por lo que tuvimos que caminar hacia el centro comercial.

Cruzando la puerta Alexy vio a un par de rubios muy..muy atractivos y sin ningún rastro de pena les saco fotos, debo admitir que de forma bastante discreta.

La primera tienda a la que entramos no contaba con sección para damas, pero no me aburrí para nada, ver a esos dos discutir era muy divertido.

-Con este se te verán nalgas...las mas posibles claro, aunque cuando te pongas otro pantalón, la gente se preguntara a donde se fueron -

-Cállate! ¡¿Ademas quien te dijo que necesito ciertos pantalones para que se me vean nalgas?! Las mías son de un tamaño promedio muy respetable-

-Si te consuela creer que las planicies están en el promedio...esta bien, repitetelo hasta que te lo creas...-

-Pero si eres...-

La siguiente tienda era un poco _retro_ , y esta vez si que contaba con sección para damas, Alexy me obligo a ponerme un vestido muy lindo negro de puntos blancos y un cinturón rojo.

-¿Ves Armin? no hay nada de que avergonzarse, Zul también necesita cierto tipo de ropa para no parecer tabla de planchar.-

-¡Alexy!- Digo apenada.

-Cuando traiga ropa normal podríamos rentarla a algún ama de casa que no tenga donde planchar- Dijo Armin mirándome de manera odiosa.

-Y a ti podrías rentarte con algún surfista como Dake, pero nadie querría una tabla de surf con un diseño tan feo- Replico con una sonrisa

-¡TE LA MATÒ HERMANITO!-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

Después entramos al cine, donde nos aventaron palomitas ya que Alexy dijo un chiste sobre los heterosexuales refiriéndose al protagonista y nos reímos tanto que había gente pidiendo que nos calláramos desde todas las filas.

-Agh, pero que gente tan mas pesada, si solo fue un chistesito-

-Bueno..un chiste muy negro, ademas nos reimos como por 10 minutos seguidos Alex-

-Negro pero muy bueno, como mi ex-

-¿Tu ex era negro?-

-´No lo sabes todo sobre mí, hermanito-

Observo la conversación desde atrás, extrañaba este tipo de ambiente, pero aun es como si algo faltara...

Oscuridad.

Alexy me tapa los ojos de repente.

-¿Pero qué haces?- le digo con una risita

-N-nada nada, solo, solo te tapo los ojos-

-Ya suéltame- retiro sus manos de mi rostro, y al principio no noto nada que justifique sus caras, giro mi cabeza unos milímetros y ahí están, Melody, Rosalya, Castiel, evidentemente abrazando a Debrah, Violeta, Iris, Lyssandro..todos tomando un café, como solía hacer yo, en la imagen, si la comparáramos con una del pasado, en vez de Debrah, estaría yo, y le agregaría además a Alexy y a Armin...Las cosas han cambiado mucho para mí, pero para los demás, solo se ha tratado de reemplazar y quitar, y seguir con sus vidas.

-Em...- Miro a Alexy y a Armin de hito en hito, no les arruinaré el día- ¿Quién quiere un helado?, yo invito.- Y sonrío, de manera sincera.

No tiene caso preocuparme por las personas que se fueron, si no se quedaron fue por algo, nuestra relación no era tan fuerte, y si prefieren a alguien que los traicionó en el pasado en vez de a mi que los apoyé, es su problema, no el mío, después de todo esto sirvió en cierto modo para poner filtros, quien se quedó conmigo es quien realmente merece mi amistad.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Alexy

-Si, solo senti raro no formar parte de las bromas-

-Ellos no eran realmente tus amigos, asi que si no estan contigo ahora...realmente nunca lo estuvieron- Dice Armin mientras que me pone una mano en el hombro

-Los quiero chicos- Con el brazo izquierdo rodeo los hombros de Alexy, mientras que con el Derecho rodeo los de Armin.

-Gracias, pero solo le invitare el helado a Alexy-

-P-pero...¿porque?-

-Pooooorqueeeeeeeeee, tu tambien me dejaste sola, ¡mucho mucho tiempo!-

-Lo se, y lamento mi error, no quiero volver a perderte... nunca mas-

-Lo se... lo se... debio ser dificil sobrevivir sin mi carisma y mi sonrisa-

-Jajaja, exacto- Me mira directo a los ojos con sus ojos azules, y la verdad, es que yo tampoco quiero perderlo...

 ** _17/05/15_**

Los sábados son grandiosos, a pesar de que tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar a la tienda de Leigh, quien amablemente me dio el empleo, solo es medio día que estoy ahí, el resto es de Castiel y mío, en cierto modo vernos es desagradable, Me sonrojo de manera horrible, y siempre quiero oír su voz, mis cosas no importan si el tiene algo que contar...aunque siempre me pide que yo le cuente algo antes o después de contar él sus cosas, y mis piernas, ¡Por dios!, tiemblan si él se acerca, no sé como es que no se han vencido aun en una de nuestras citas.

Tomo el camión y en cuestión de minutos llego al trabajo,l saludo a Leigh quien me encarga acomodar la ropa que se haya quedado en los probadores, comienzo a hacerlo de prisa.

-¡Hola linda!- Es Rosalya quien saluda, mi mejor amiga, digamos que ha ella le expongo mi vida sin filtros, lo sabe todo... hasta las partes vergonzosas...

-¿Qué hay Rosa?-

-No mucho...!A¡, pero al parecer tú si que tienes algo que contarme...¡eh!- Dice tocando una mancha roja en mi cuello..aunque mas que mancha...era un chupetón.- ¿Que pasó? ¡pilla!, ¿usaste condón?- entrecierra sus ojos mientras sonríe.

-Sh..Baja la voz-

-Ok, pero ¡cuenta!-

-Solo digamos que...Ya no eres la única sin virginidad.-

-No...Inventes-

-Y si, si use condón-

-Detalles, ¡Vamos!-

-Rosa, no pienso narrarte nada en el trabajo, menos ahora que estamos a punto de abrir-

-Ella tiene razón Rosa, deberías esperar a que te lo mande por mensaje, podría darles alguna idea a ti y a mi hermano- Dice Lyssandro, ha entrado mucho en confianza últimamente, tanta como para hacer ese tipo de comentarios en mi presencia.

-Oh! ¡Vamos Lyss!... No hay nada que tu hermano y yo no hallamos intentado, cualquier pose, o fetiche es una anécdota nuestra.-

-¡ROSA! BASTA- digo entre carcajadas.

Hubo momentos en el trabajo que fueron eternos, realmente largos, solo pensaba en Castiel, en verlo, en el sabor de sus labios la noche anterior, más dulces que cualquiera de las otras veces que nos habíamos besado, y en como pasó todo, cómo se salió de control, cómo el miedo me recorría de manera horrible, sus manos, seguras y firmes, las mías, temblorosas e inseguras de hacia dónde dirigirse. Castiel. Ahora no podre decirte adiós nunca, Ahora soy... tuya.

-Dimeeeee- Dice Rosa saliendo de detras de unos estantes de ropa, los cuales yo estaba acomodando.

-Ya te dije que no, almenos no aqui ni ahora- Continuo trabajando, pero cuando vuelvo a alzar la vista... -Rosa..¿Que hay con esa cara?-

-Es mi cara tierna de convencimiento, pongo ojos de bebe...o de perrito, como el gato con botas-

-Pues no te sale- digo entre risas

-¿Que tendria de malo decirme aqui?-

-Alguien podria oiir-

-¿Como quien?- Pregunta mirando alrededor

-Hola!- Dice Iris alegremente mientras entra en la tienda

-Hay tienes tu respuesta ... ¿Como estas Iris?-

-Uf.. Cansada, estoy organizando la fiesta de Laetti desde hace semanas- Iris hace ademan de secarse el sudor de la frente mientras se sienta en un banco de por ahi cerca.

-¿No su cumpleanos es dentro de un mes mas o menos?-

-Dentro de dos- responde a la pregunta de Rosa.

-Y...¿Porque lo organizas desde ahora?- Le pregunto

-Porque es mi mejor amiga, y la verdad quiere tanto como yo que todo salga perfecto, la musica... el ambiente.. incluso quiere que "esa" persona especial valla.-

-Tu y ella nunca nos dijeron quien les gustaba- Dice Rosa

-Pues... no es nadie interesante, yo creo que Kentin es lindo, pero no se si me gusta como algo mas.. Creia que si, pero ya no se, ademas puede que sea gay-

-No lo creo, se ve demasiado baronil, ademas antes queria tener algo con Zule, la acosaba, ¿No?- Rosa arquea las cejas hacia mi para que apoye su comentario

-Si, pero los gustos cambian, ¿sabes?-Digo pensando en Alexy, El lleva enamorado de kentin desde hace mucho, y yo quisiera uqe tuvieran algo, depues de todo, ¿quien no querria la felicidad de su mejor amigo?

Seguimos hablando un rato mas, Iris nos pidio ayuda a Rosa y a mi para la fiesta de Iaetti, y claro que accedimos porque ella no podria sola con todo, despues tanto ella como Rosa se fueran en busca de unas telas para la tienda, y yo me quede sola, al menos hasta que Lyssandro volvio de su Hora de comida.

-¿Aun no sales a comer?- dijo serio

-No, de hecho nunca voy, es uqe solo trabajo medio dia y la verdad es que ya seria mucho que ademas tuviera hora de comida-

-Eres muy dedicada-

-Trato, es para compensar el ser distraida y.. desoordenada-

-Yo creo que tu trabajo esta bien desempeñado, y el apoyo que le brindas al local no me deja nada que desear realmente, y me alegro de que trabajes aqui, asi paso tiempo contigo, lo cual por cierto, me divierte mucho-

-He notado que ultimamente, al menos conmigo, has agarrado mas confianza-

-Lamento si eso te molesta-

-No, en absoluto, de hecho lo agradezco, quisiera ser cercana a ti en un futuro-

-Pero ya lo eres-

-En ese caso prometeme que no dejaremos de ser cercanos, ¿si?- le extiendo el meñique para que lo prometamos por "la garrita"- Anda, _Pinkipromiseamelo -_

-¿Que significa esa palabra?-

-Jaja, es algo mio, porque es una "pinki promise", asi que el verbo seria "pinkipromisear" ...solo prometemelo-

-Ok... Lo prometo, te lo Pinki- pro- mi- seo"- Dice mientras enreda su meñique al mio y sonríe

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí del trabajo, caminé un par de calles y llegué a la parada, había quedado con Castiel de verme en un café con música en vivo, y al llegar ahí el sol era muy brillante, hacía mucho calor, pero aun así temblaba, esta será la primera vez que nos veamos después de _eso,_ Y realmente no sé si va a hablar sobre eso... o si será normal... o... o... nope, no tengo ni idea, sólo queda esperar.

Entré al café y analicé todas las mesas esperando verlo, pero aun no había llegado. Así que me senté en una mesa a esperar.

 _Te amo_

 _-Te amo, eres...W0W..yo, creo que te amo-_

 _La noche anterior.._

 _-Y eso que es mi primera vez jaja...imaginate cuando adquiera experiencia-_

 _-Hablo en serio, tu..nunca habia sentido esto con nadie-_

 _\- ¿Ni con Debrah?-_

 _-No, tampoco con ella-_

 _-¿Por que terminaron...tu y ella?-_

 _-Era muy egoista, realmente no me queria, era frivola, y una zorra-_

 _-Como lo siento, te lastimo mucho-_

 _-Si pero gracias a eso apareciste tu en mi vida, y la hiciste sana y..bonita, gracias por eso-_

 _-Si ella hubiera seguido en el instituto cuando yo llegue... ¿Te hubieras fijado en mi?-_

 _-Haces demasiadas preguntas- me da un tierno beso, dulce y tierno_

 _-¿Hubieras?-_

 _-El hubiera no existe-_

 _-¿Hubieras?-_

 _-No lo se..tal vez no...-_

 _-Lo se-_

-Hola- Es Casstiel

-Hola- Me besa y aunque el sabor dulce ya no esta, no importa, es el.- Llegas tarde-

-Lo se lo siento-

-Descuida, no importa-

-¿Y para que me reclamas si de todas formas me vas a decir que no importa?-

-Ja..-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si-

-Gracias-

-¿Por que?

-Porque ayer..yo..bueno, solo gracias, por no reirte cuando me puse cursi-

-Se llama fuerza de voluntad, por poco y no lo logre- comenzamos a reir

-Disculpen, ¿Gustan ordenar?- Es el meser... ¿Nathaniel?

\- ¿Nath? Hola- Digo, y le dedico una sonrisa a mi amigo.

 ** _Nathaniel ha cambiado mucho, no le he visto desde que dejo el instituto..._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, espero le halla gustado. (ºvº)_**


	3. Se anuncia la llegada de Debrah

**Hola!**

 **Antes de continuar especificare las caracteristicas de los personajes y su relacion con Zuleika**

 **Castiel: Cabello rojo teñido, ojos grises, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros y playera roja. Es el es-novio de Zuleika.**

 **Armin: Cabello negro, ojos azul claro, playera blanca y negra, jeans, gorra. Amigo.**

 **Alexy: Cabello azul chillante, ojos rosas, chaqueta naranja, playera azul, audiculares verdes (toda una paleta de colores), 100% _gay,_ hermano gemelo de Armin _,_ Mejor amigo de Zuleika.**

 **Kentin: Cabello castaño claro alborotado, ojos verdes brillantes y claros, playera negra con una camisa blanca ensima, pantalones militares, collar de la milicia. Ex-amigo de Zuleika.**

 **Nathaniel: rubio, ojos dorados, inteligente, playera azul marino manga larga. Ex alumno del instituto Sweet Amoris, hermano de Amber, amigo de Zuelika.**

 **Amber: Rubia, Ojos aqua, blusa negra , en las noches se convierte en bruja. Enemiga de Zuleika.**

 **Debrah: Cabello castaño largo alborotado y perfecto, Ojos azul obscuro, Blusa azul y rosa mexicano escotada...muy escotada, tatuajes de mariposa en el hombro, trabaja en la esquina . El reemplazo y enemiga de Zuleika, novia de Castiel.**

 **Rosalya: Cabello plateado, ojos color miel dorada, vestido blanco y negro, con corbata - mejor amiga de Zuleika.**

 **Iris: Cabello pelirojo, estilo punk segun yo jaja**

 **Como me ausente tanto tiempo tratare de publicar mas seguido, asi que espero lo disfruten.3**

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

 _ **Lunes 11/ 08/16**_

 _Bip Bip_

-Cieelooooo, es hora de abrir esos ojitos mirar el techo, vestirse, desayunar y ir a la escuela- Canturrea mi tia mientras entra en la habitacion para despertarme.

-"e"- Digo cubriéndome con las cobijas aun medio dormida

-¿Como que "e"?-

-Dijiste "y ir a la escuela", pero es "e ir a la escuela"-

-Entiendo "sabelotodo", ya levántate- Diciendo esto ultimo sale de mi habitacion dejando la puerta emparejada, lo cual en una burda tactica para hacer que me levante a cerrarla antes de cambiarme, Lo cual tristemente funciona.

Sigo la rutina, hacer ejercicio, bañarme, cambiarme, desayunar, abortar el autobus a la escuela, llegar, entrar a clase y esperar a que Alexy llegue para la segunda hora, ya que "No pinsa levantarse una hora antes, lo cual le provocaría ojeras para escuchar a esa patetica señora parlotear de algo que ya sabe".

-Hola- Por un momento creo qeu es Alexy, que ocurrio un milagro que hizo que se levantara temprano, pero no es asi.

-Buen dia Armin-

-¿Como estas?- Pregunta a la vez que coloca una mano sobre mi hombro mientras caminamos todo recto al salon.

-No me quejo, realmente creo que sera un buen dia- Giro los ojos un poco para mirarlo- es un presentimiento- Concluyo dedicandole una sonrisa.

-Si, asi parece, por cierto, creo que Alexy no piensa acercarse al instituto hoy-

-¿Porque?¿Paso algo?-

-Si... es solo que ayer hablo con kentin y el... bueno la bateo de una forma muy grosera, la verdad creo que si le dolio-

-Esta bien, ire a verlo despues de clases-

-Entonces vamos juntos, total, tenemos que tomar el mismo camino-

-Si-

Tomamos asientos continuos en el momento en el que la señora Delanay entra en el aula con su historiaca expresion de desagrado y su bata blanca con manchas, en su mayoria rojas, por todos lados.

-De acuerdo jovenes, el viernes tendremos una prueba practica, por lo cual necesitare ciertos...- Supongo que la palabra siguiente era materiales, porque antes de que la dijera, Castiel y Debrah entraron algo desarreglados al aula, el rodeandole los hombros con su brazo y ella embarrada en el con una mano sobre su pecho- Buenas noches.. Espero una exelente excusa de su parte por haber llegado a esta hora.- Dice colocando las manos en las gordas caderas.

-No tenemos porque...-

-Shh..- Interrumpe Debrah a Castiel antes de que pueda reclamar- Estamos dentro de la tolerancia, de verdad le ofrecemos una disculpa, solo fuimos un rato al locker y se nos fue el tiempo... ¿Nos permite pasar porfavor?-

-Es una sociòpata- Le susurro a Armin

-Mira su pantalon- Dice el señalando con un gesto a Debrah

-Oh... Por...- Tanto en el frente del pantalon de debra junto a la cremayera, como un poco hacia la parte del trasero estaban unas manchas blanquiscas, pudieron ser de muchas cosas, pero mi crerbro le dio una sola explicacion.

-Tambien en el de Castiel- Tal como dijo Armin, las manchas en el pantalon del pelirrojo eran por mucho mas notorias que las de Debrah.

-Bien.. Pueden pasar, pero deben cuidar mas su higiene, pareciera que acaban de arrastrarse debajo de un camion- Concluyo Delanay mientras la pereja avanzaba a sus asientos en el fondo del salon.

-Mas bien tenemos apariencia de habernos revolcado... no se, ¿Junto al club de jardineria?- Comenta Castiel mirando a su novia.

-Sh... - Dice Debrah soltando una risita bastante tonta.

Al fin terminan de cruzar el pasillo para llegar a sus asientos y Delanay continua con su clase.

-Como les decia...-

-Es una zorra- me dice Armin por lo bajo

-Nooooooo ¿Tu crees?- Respondo con sarcasmo

-Ni siquiera esta tan bonita-

-No, claro que no, cabello castaño claro largo y sedoso, ojos azules brillantes, labios rozados y carnosos, Una figura con curbas definidas y en su lugar, Jeans desgastados y pegados... dime, ¿A que hombre no le gustaria?- Aunque no lo inclui en mi comentario, sabia que castiel me habia dejado porque ella era mas bonita que yo en muchos sentidos, ademas de ser unas 5 tallas de bracier mas que yo, y eso me ponia realmente triste.

-A mi, ella no es bonita a mis ojos-

-Debes estar ciego...-

-SEÑORITA ZULEIKA, JOVEN ARMIN, DIGANME LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR-Grita delanay mientras sus ojos nos miran furiosos.

-Eh...-Armin y yo intercambiamos miradas, ninguno de los dos la habia escuchado _mierda_

-FUERA DE MI CLASE, DIRIJANSE AL DESPACHO DE LA DIRECTORA-

Detras de mi las claras risas de Debrah y las que antes eran mis amigas son muy evidentes, ademas de sus venenosos comentarios. Armin se levanta y me toma del brazo.

-Vamonos- Dice y me arrastra con el afuera del salon, aun estando ya en el pasillo escuho las voces que se burlan de mi.- No les hagas caso... ¿Estas bien?-

-No, tarto de que no me importe, pero no sabes cuanto duele que confiara tanto en ellas, que estuviera para ellas siempre que lo necesitaran, que yo fuera quien siempre tratara de resolver sus problemas... Y que eso a ellas, y a EL les valga un bledo, ademas de que no solo se alejaron de mi, si no que ademas cuentan mis secretos, me molestan y se rien de mi- Otra vez esos recuerdos que se atoran en la garganta y no me dejan respirar.

-Zul...- Armin me abraza pero me aparto de el, y comienzo a llorar.

-Armin, tu tambien me ignoraste un buen tiempo, tambien te reias de mi, ahora ya no, ya ahora estas aqui, y te lo agradezco, pero solo dime... ¿Porque lo hiciste?, ¿Que les dijo para que se alejaran de mi?- Digo mirando a Armin fijamente.

-Ella no nos dijo nada, fue Lyssandro-

 _Ahora entiendo todo_

 ** _19/05/15_**

Las mañanas no siempre son buenas, en especial cuando tia Carolina cocina "huevo", no se que sea lo que les haga, pero su sabor es bastante desagradable.

 _Mierda...olvide lavar mi ropa anoche..._

 _-_ Em... tia... - Comienzo a decir mientras asomo mi cabeza por el umbral de la cocina

-Si...?-

-Me...em.. olvide lavar mi ropa anoche y me quede sin pantalones... ¿Me prestarias algo de tu ropa?-

-Claro que si belleza, esperame aqui- Dice con una sonrisa maquiavelica que hace que me arrepienta de mi decicion.- Tara- Dice colocando ante mis ojos un vestido dorado y unos tacones.

-Tia... no voy a una fiesta... solo es el instituto-

-Oh!... em... dame un minuto mas- sale corriendo a su habitación de nuevo- Ya, esto es perfecto.- Me da una blusa de flores azules muy bonita y un pantalón negro, el cual fácilmente pueden combinar con mis tennis azules.

-Si, gracias.-

Mientras me cambio escucho la voz de mi tia saludar a Castiel, lo que significa que ya deberia de estar en la puerta.

-¡Zuuuuuuuuuuuuul, tu amiguito llegooooooooo!- Anuncia mi tia confirmando mis sospechas, apesar de que nos ha visto besarnos y llamarnos amor en llamadas, ella insite en decirle mi "amiguito".

-¡Voy!-

Salgo de la abitacion justo a tiempo para detener a tia Carolina, quien estaba a punto de darle de comer huvos mal cosidos a Castiel.

-Hola- Dice sonriendose y alejandose de aquel toxico platillo.

-Hola- No exagero cuando digo que mis terminales nerviosas enloquesen cada vez que sus manos se deslizan a lo largo de mi cintura acercandome a el hasta que nuestros labios se juntan. Cuando nos separamosel primer pensamiento que existe en mi cabeza, siempre, es mirarlo a los ojos... Sus grises y hermosos ojos tormentosos- Hay que irnos.-

Lo tomo de la mano y salimos directo a la parada del camion, donde Lyssandro nos espera, desde que lo vi por primera vez, note que no era un chico comun, Lyssandro tenia el pelo plateado con puntas negras, no corto, si no mas bien algo alborotado, su ropa de estilo victoriano, lo hacia destacar facilmente entre una multitud, pero cualquiera podia vestirse asi, o pintarse el cabello y tenerlo igual al suyo, por eso sus ojos eran lo que hacia que Lyssandro fuera tan unico, poseia una hermosa caracteristica llamada heterocromia, lo que significa uqe se tiene un ojo de un color y el otro de otro color, en su caso, un ojo era miel y el otro verde vivo.

-Buen dia señorita Zuleika- Ah! y claro, su propiedad al hablar.- Buen dia Castiel-

-Hola Lyss- dije alegremente.

-Que hay- Lo saluda Castiel, razonando un poco, en el instituto todos eran especiales a su manera, Castiel tenia el pelo rojo (teñido) y ojos grises, Kentin tiene un cafe claro en su cabello y sus ojos son verdes llenos de vida, Armin es azabache con ojos azules, Alexy tiene el cabello de un colo azul MUY brillante (teñido) y los ojos rosas (sospecho que pupilentes), las chicas no se quedan atras, todas con ojos distintivos y tonos de cabello brilantes y unicos, se podria decir que yo soy la unica con una pigmentacion comun y corriente, deberia teñirmelo.-¿Que piensas?- Castiel se dirige a mi en esta ocacion.

-Nada, solo que tal vez me tiña el cabello-

-Espero que no- Opina Lyssandro abriendo mucho sus ojos bicolores.

-¿Porque no habria de teñírmelo?-

-Porque eso te hace unica-

-Si, ademas, si te pusieras el pelo moraado como Violeta, o plateado como Rosalya, te haría como ellas, tu resaltas en la escuela por ser natural, y eso es lo que amo de ti- Dice castiel apoyando a Lyssandro y dandome un dulce beso en la frente.

-Llego el autobus- Nos informa Lyssandro mientras sube al camion, cuando paso a nuestro lado nos dio un ligero empujon, por accidente seguramente, el es muy distraido.

Subiendo al camion, tomamos asiento en la parte de atras, Castiel saca sus audifonos, me da un audicular a mi, y el se pone el otro, Lyssandro mientras esta escribiendo en su cuaderno.

Llegando al instituto nos separamos ya que mi locker esta en un pasillo diferente al de ellos, cuando lo abro, un papel cae, y al recogerlo del suelo, veo que es una nota:

 _"Zule, porfavor dirigete al patio central en cuanto veas esto, ¡Urgente!"_

No decia quien la mandaba, pero en cualquier caso ya me encontraba de camino al patio.

En cuanto llegue, un chico de cabello azul se abalanzo sobre mi dandome un fuerte abrazo que casi me tira.

-Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul- Dice Alexy con una enorme expresion de tristeza.

-¿Que tienes?¿Que pasò?-

-Pues pasaron muchas cosas, pero hay dos principales-

-¿Y que esperas para contarme todo?-

-Para empezar, Armin gusta de Laeti, y ella... es una zorra incontrolable que es mas encimosa que mi perra en celo, ademas que que ella no quiere nada con Armin, lo cual no me agrada nada, ella simplemente tiene algo que... solo no es de fiar, ademas es como una Amber social, y zorra, y en vez de rubia tiene ese horrible tinte azul que no le queda, y ella no tiene tantos cenos como amber, ¡pero fuera de eso son iguales!-

-Ok... que tu hermano sienta algo por alguien no es malo, Laeti no es una zorra, y tampoco se parece en lo mas minimo a Amber, quien al igual que su hermano ya no va aqui, y...¿Que era la otra cosa?-

-¡Ah SI! Lo que pasa es que Kentin se preocupo de que no fuera hoy a clase de matematicas, y se veia realmente lindo preocupado, y cuando estaba a punto de admitir que yo era el amor de su vida, llego Iris, que no creas que no he notado que esa pelirroja que se cree punk quiere robarme a MI hombre.-

-No es tu hombre... todavia, y no tiene que gustarte exsclusivamente a ti, porque aunque halla otras personas interesadas en el, si son el uno para el otro, el no tendra ojos para nadie mas- Conclui tomandolo por los hombros.

-Si entiendo...-

-¡Hola!- Dijo Laeti acercandose a nosotros

-Hola- respondi, al ver que Alexy no respondia lo codee un poco.

-Arroz...- dijo csi en un susurro, aunque no suficientemente por lo bajo como para que Laeti no lo escuchara.

-¿Que?- Dijo ella indignada

-Hay perdon...Yo y mi mala costumbre de hablar al reves...-

-¡ALEXY!- lo regañe por su comentario anterior

-No importa... venia a decirles que estaban invitados a mi fiesta de cumpleaños numero 17, es importante para mi y para Iris, ya que tambien sera su fiesta de ella ese dia-

-Seria genial ir, gracias- Dije abrazando a Laeti- Alexy tambien te lo agradece... solo que ahora no tiene el mejor humor, a mi tambien me insulto esta mañana-

-Entiendo, nos vemos ahi-

-Claro- Cuando Laeti se fue, dirigi mi mirada a Alexy.

-Hay que lindo, la zorra y el intento de punk pelirrojo celebran su cumple juntas-

-Calmate, tomalo como que Kentin ira, si es Fiesta de las dos no faltara, ademas... yo estoy ayudando a organizarla-

-Esta bien... me convenciste con lo de Kenny-

-Por cierto...¿De donde sacaste lo de hablar al reves?-

-Una imagen de Facebook-

-Suena logico-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya en clase , Tome asiento junto a Rosalya e Iris.

-¡HUUUUUUY! ¡SI SI SI!- Gritaba Iris alegremente al mismo tiempo que se revolvia en su silla.

-Parece que estas de buen humor.- Le dije dejando mis cosas en mi asiento.

-Bueno... es que Kentin me acaba de confirmar que asistira a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y utilizo emojis sonrojados, y les parecera ridiculo, pero me da ternura que haga eso-

-No te preocupes, no es ridiculo, y creeme, tu fiesta quedara fenomenal- En este momento no se a quien apoyar, realmente estimo tanto a Alexy como a Iris, y los dos merecen el afecto de Kentin, mas tarde les dire que me declaro neutro en este asunto.

-Se que asi sera...¿No crees Rosa?-

Ambas miramos a Rosalya, quien esta usando gafas de sol, lo que solo significa una cosa.

-Ni le preguntes, sus gafas nos indica que ayer estuvo hasta tarde con Leigh y ahora necesita descansar, hay que echarle una mano, ¿vale?- Digo entre risitas.

-Vale-

La clase comienza y profesor Farres se esfuerza por controlar al grupo, como el no quita celulares, chateo con Castiel toda la clase...Y digo que no es como que no lo haga con otros profesores, pero es que con el no tengo que activar todos mis sentidos para que no me cachen.

...

Saliendo de clases al receso decido irme con las chicas a tomar un helado, invitamos a todas, y la unica que no pudo ir fue Peggy quien tenia una historia muy importante que cubrir. Al llegar al lugar tomamos una de las mesas en la terraza del local, y pedimos alegremente nuestros sabores favoritos.

-Chicas, olvide decirles algo- Dijo Melody, quien parecia algo sobresaltada.- Ya acabo la gira de _"Stars From Nightmare_ " lo que significa que Dabrah visitara el instituto un par de meses, ¿No es genial?- _Debrah_

-Melodyy, claro que es genial- Dice Irirs, Rosalya parece ser la unica que ha notado mi exoresion de preocupacion al oir aquello.

-Zul... no te preocupes ¿Vale?- Dice sonriendome

-Si, no porque ella este aqui te dejaremos de lado, si eso es lo que crees, ademas, su historia con Castiel ya termino, no tienes nada que temer.- Dice Laeti, y eso en cierto modo me reconforta, aun asi... las palabras de Castiel acerca de que si Debrah hubiera estado en el instituto el no se hubiera fijado en mi... resuenan en mi cabeza cada vez que escucho su nombre.

 _ **Lunes 11/ 08/16**_

-Armin... Si sabes toda la verdad... ¿Porque volviste a hablarme?- No lo miro, no queria hacerlo. Estaba avergonzada.

-Esperaba que fuera mentira... que Lyssandro lo hubiera inventado todo.-

-Pues no, es verdad...-

-Bien-

-¿Otra vez me ignoraras?-

-No-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque no me hiciste daño a mi...

 ** _...Se lo hiciste a Castiel.-_**

 **Yo en verdad espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, tratare de recuperar sus reviews.**

 **Bye (ºvº)**


End file.
